Hakuchou
Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = Hakuchou Drag |related = NRG 900 |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Sport Bike |inttxd = Generic (TBoGT) Truck (TBoGT) Sport Bike (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Bike |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = |modelname = hakuchou (All games) |handlingname = HAKUCHOU (All games) |textlabelname = HAKUCH (TBoGT) HAKUCHOU (GTA V) |roadspawn = Yes (EFLC and GTA V; Enhanced version) No (GTA V; Original version) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Shitzu Hakuchou (Japanese: ハクチョウ) is a sports bike featured in The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V, and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Last Team Standing Update. Design ''Episodes from Liberty City'' The Hakuchou is mainly based on the , while the headlights and rear seats appear to be inspired by those of the . In addition to similarities in its body design, the Hakuchou also features the Kanji letter 死 (meaning "death" in Japanese) on both sides of the body, in a similar manner to the Hayabusa's Kanji lettering 隼. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Hakuchou returns with the same design as the Episodes from Liberty City rendition, albeit with differences to the colour schemes. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Episodes from Liberty City'' The Hakuchou is a very well performing motorcycle with excellent speed and acceleration. The bike immediately gains speed thanks to its powerful engine, and good traction results in no loss of control when accelerating in a straight line. The bike leans very well thanks to its light weight, but tends to lose control when cornering at high speeds. The bike is also very good at "drifting", somewhat too much, causing the bike to lose control. Although the turning radius is quite high, it still manages to oversteer, and cornering into 2-lane roads often requires the player to slow the bike down significantly to avoid this oversteer. The vehicle sports a high-revving engine. EFLC Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Hakuchou is a power-house motorcycle with a beefy body shell that contains a strong, powerful engine. It is more powerful than the Bati 801, and bears a longer wheelbase compared to other sport bikes. The bike can, however, be misleading for inexperienced drivers, as its steadiness and bulkiness implies superior crash resistance compared to other bikes, when in actual fact it is the same as some much lighter ones. While the Hakuchou's acceleration is unremarkable without upgrades, its top speed is one of the its most defining traits, being able to keep up with the Akuma and outrun the Bati 801 on the straights. The Hakuchou's top speed can be boosted even further by its excellent ability to peform wheelies at top speed, increasing its already impressive velocity by a noticeable margin. The handling is, however, the achilles' heel of this motorcycle, as its long wheelbase means that the Hakuchou possesses a wide turning circle and, when combined with its 250kg weight, leaves a lot to be desired in terms of response when turning. As such, the Hakuchou is a good choice for someone that values speed over handling, or for highway riding because of its straight line power. While one is able to go considerably faster than normal top speed while doing a wheelie, one can also push forward on the left thumb stick (controller), also known as "Leaning Forward," which also greatly increases acceleration. However, while leaning forward on the Hakuchou, it is more difficult to make minor steering adjustments. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Episodes from Liberty City'' Hakuchou-TBOGT-Screenshot.jpg|A pre-release screenshot showing Luis Lopez escaping on a Hakuchou. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Hakuchou-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Hakuchou on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Hakuchou-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Hakuchou on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Hakuchou-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The Hakuchou on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. Hakuchou-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionSP.jpg|The Hakuchou in Grand Theft Auto V on Rockstar Games Social Club. Hakuchou-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The Hakuchou in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *Found around the hospital at North Holland. *Found at The Lost MC Clubhouse and added to Clay's available bikes on the phone after completing 12 bike races. *Spawns in parts of Alderney along with the Double T, but it is much rarer. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Very rarely spawns when riding an Akuma in Star Junction. *Very rarely spawns when driving a Coquette in Star Junction. *Available for races during Multiplayer mode. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Available in the protagonists' garages after downloading The Last Team Standing Update. ;Enhanced version *Spawns commonly in traffic after the Festive Surprise is downloaded. *Occasionally spawns at Vespucci Beach, near Floyd's Apartment. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $82,000 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Spawns rarely in traffic (enhanced version only; too hot to modify). Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Hakuchou are: **''TLAD: Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. **TBoGT: K109 The Studio and Vice City FM. **GTA V: Vinewood Boulevard Radio, Los Santos Rock Radio, and Radio Mirror Park. *Hakuchou, or はくちょう when written in Hiragana, can also be spelled 白鳥 in Kanji, meaning "swan", reflecting Hayabusa's Kanji 隼, which translates to " ". ''The Lost and Damned *Johnny Klebitz humorously mispronounces the name of the bike, calling it "Ha-ha-coochie-koo" after one of Angus' Bike Thefts. *Johnny Klebitz's aversion to imports is expressed if he orders this bike from Clay - he will often call it "Jap Scrap" or a "Rice Rocket". ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Due to a typing error in the game files, the Hakuchou does not spawn as expected, as seen in early screenshots of the game. This can be remedied by editing the cargrp.dat file with Notepad and changing the uppercase 'H' of 'Hakuchou' to a lowercase 'h' within both POPCYCLE_GROUP_FASHION and POPCYCLE_GROUP_SHOPPING_RICH. After doing this, the bike will appear on the streets much more frequently. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The brake discs do not spin as the wheels are moving, much like the Thrust and Innovation. This is most likely a developer oversight. **This has been fixed in the enhanced version. Navigation }}de:Hakuchou es:Hakuchou pl:Hakuchou ru:Hakuchou Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Last Team Standing Update Category:Vehicles manufactured by Shitzu Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Sport Bikes